1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mesh stacking chair with a joint connecting the legs to the seat.
2. Related Art
Stacking chairs are often used in situations in which it is desirable or necessary to provide varying numbers and/or varying layouts of chairs, such as during conventions, seminars, conferences, etc. In addition, stacking chairs are often used in multipurpose areas in which patron seating is required for some functions, but a large open space is required for other functions necessitating storage of the chairs. For example, some organizations have buildings with a multipurpose room which may be used for banquets, seminars, conventions, etc., with chairs set up, or for a dance, sporting event, etc., with the stacking chairs removed. Furthermore, stacking chairs are often used domestically/residentially to accommodate larger dinner-parties or the like.
It is desirable that the stacking chairs be capable of being stacked for storage so that the chairs take up less room when they are not required. It will be appreciated that some situations or events will require hundreds or even thousands of chairs, all of which may need to be stored at any given period. Thus, the chairs must be stored such that they have a high storage density to minimize the storage space required. It will be appreciated that numerous stacked chairs can be difficult to handle or store, and may separate from one another. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that chairs can be unsymmetrical so that stacking several chairs together results in a non-linear stack which can lead to separation.
In addition, it is desirable that the chairs be easily storable or stackable, and be stable when stored/stacked. Many typical prior art folding chairs are stored merely by leaning one chair against a wall and subsequent chairs in a series against the first chair. It will be appreciated that a plurality of folding chairs stacked against a wall has a potential domino effect, with all of the chairs subject to being knocked over. Other prior art folding chairs have complicated and expensive hanging rack systems. For example, a wheeled cart might have a plurality of support arms from which a plurality of folding chairs is suspended. One disadvantage of these types of systems is that chairs on the end of the hangers tend to fall off the rack, and the wheeled racks are difficult to move and maneuver.
It also is desirable that the chairs be comfortable. Typical prior art chairs can have rigid metal seats and seat backs which can be hard and uncomfortable. One disadvantage of many prior art chairs is that the chairs either fold or stack and are uncomfortable, or are comfortable but are incapable or awkward in stacking. Thus, there tends to be a trade off between comfort and stackability. Some chairs provide a cushion. But these chairs still utilize the rigid metal seat bottoms and seat backs, and the cushions tend to make the chairs even thicker. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,829 and D357,365.
Other types of chairs, such as office chairs, have been design for greater comfort and aesthetic appearance, but which do not stack. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,125,521 and 7,249,802.
Furthermore, it will be appreciated that such chairs can be made and shipped in great quantities, and that such stacking chairs can occupy a large volume, resulting in shipping expense or inefficiencies.